How I First meet Kirito-kun
by 7Annabelle43
Summary: Title says all.


How I First Meet Kirito-kun...

Splash. "The pool!," yelled Asuna as she and the other three girls splashed and laughed at each other.

"The pool... the sunshine...and girls...I would have never thought that I get to see this again," said Klein on a lounge with Kirito.

"Agree."

"Two years and a half, huh? Never expected to see this again."

"Mmhmm"

"Maybe I should go after the girls too, since this is one of a chance of a lifetime!"

"Go ahead but if you go after either **Asuna or Sugu**, you know what'll happen, right?," said Kirito with a dark look and dark air surrounding him

"..Okay...Maybe I wouldn't go after them after all...haha..."

While they were talking, the girls had swam to the side of the pool and chatted.

"Come to think of it...How did everyone get to meet Oni-chan?"

Everybody paused.

Lisbeth started.

_Flashback_

_Lisbeth was working on one of her weapons before she heard the bell ring. "Dealing with costumers is part of my job, too," She said while removing her gloves and checked herself in the mirror. "Okay!" Leaving her workshop..._

_"Welcome to Lisbeth's Smith Shop!"_

_"W-well, I'd like to order a custom-made weapon."_

_Lisbeth studied the costumer with a black cloak and short black hair._

_'__Does he have enough money?' She thought_

_"At the moment, metal prices are high."_

_"Don't worry about the cost. I just want the best sword you can make right now."_

_"That's somewhat vague. Could you give me an idea of the stats you're looking for?"_

_"Oh, I see," the guy said, while taking off his sword, "Then something as good as this or better?"_

_He dropped the sword onto her hands, which was surprisingly heavy._

_'An Elucidator. It's one of the best magic swords you can get from a monster drop.'_

_"Can you do it?"_

_She turn around to get a sword behind. "How about this one? It's the best one that I've ever made." with a bit of pride._

_"It's a little light..." he said, while swinging the sword._

_"I use a speed-type metal to forge it."_

_"May I test it a little?"_

_"Test it?"_

_"It's durability," her customer said, grabbing his blade._

_"Hm...Wait! If you do that, your sword will break!"_

_"If that happens, it'll just be..." as her sword glowed, "too bad," he grunted. But instead of his sword breaking, it was hers. She scream out in despair._

_Flashback End_

"Did Oni-chan really did that?"

"You bet he did! Damn that guy! How dare he break one of my weapons with that look!"

"Really? He seem more like a hero when we first meet," said Silica out loud.

_Flashback_

_The monster was about to stuck her when her pet, Pina, took the blow for her. The dragonling cried out as she hit the ground. _

_"Pina? Pina! Pina!" Silica cried out as Pina's health bar dropped and turned into a feather. In grief, she turn her head just as one of the monsters was about to strike her. Instead of actually killing her, all three monsters stopped and reduced into glass shards. Behind them was a guy in a coat and a sword with a gray handle and black guard._

_Flashback End_

"Wow, it's almost like you had a romantic meeting with him," commented Lisbeth.

"Not really, since I was thinking about Pina dying. But Kirito-san helped me to bring her back to life. He told me about the Pneuma Flower on the 47th floor and help in increase my level and guided me there. "

"Why was he willing to help you so much?" asked Asuna.

"He said that I look like his younger sister."

"Really?" Asuna compares the two. "You and Suguha don't look alike at all."

"Yeah. Ah, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"How did you meet Kirito-san?"

"Well, we first meet in the meeting for the First Floor Boss Strategy. There wasn't anything interesting going on between us at first."

"Eh, really? Wasn't there anymore that happened that day?"

"Well, he brought bread for us to eat...that night"

"Anything else?" All three asked in a demanded way.

"N-no..."

"Awe...boring I thought something romantic happened since you married him online," signed Lisbeth.

"What are you girls talking about?" asked Klein, popping out of nowhere.

"Nothing." the girls all said together.

"Eh?! But I pretty sure you were talking about how you cuties meet first Kirito!"

"..."

"Uh, why is everybody giving me that look?"

"Hey! Everybody! I prepared drinks!" yelled Agil.

"Really! I want one!"

"Me too!"

"Me Three!"

"Hey! What about meee?!" wailed Klein.

* * *

Got this idea after watching the trailer for the Sword Art Online Special Edition.

Anyways...

Happy New Year!


End file.
